


❝c’est toi qu’il préfère❞

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sea God, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time yukhei rearranges the seaglass and shells that renjun had gifted him, he wonders how it would be to live with the prince of the sea- to listen to the waves hit the coastline and create foam the pale feet would walk on, to hear the silent voice sing a melody foreign to yukhei`s ears and to pet the other’s skin like a daffodil's petal.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	❝c’est toi qu’il préfère❞

Yukhei was certain that most of the time the beauty who stood in front of the burning sun was a God's sacrifice. The lips that carried the hue of cherries and the cheeks to match, along with the brown locks that complimented the sand around them, and the smooth milky skin that glowed under the sun's touch, yukhei knew for sure there was someone more ethereal than Aphrodite.

Perhaps he had offered the goddess pomegranates, apples and daffodils without noticing, though even if his altar ends up piling with sea shells and pearls, he surely wouldn't mind. After all, it is renjun he prefers.

The one who paints like there's no tomorrow, the one who gets shy when their fingers touch and the one whose mind is the deepest of the oceans. Yukhei would stay on the beach forever if it means he can listen to the beauty blabber about his ideas and thoughts, as well as simply enjoy the company he doesn't believe he deserves.

Every time yukhei rearranges the seaglass and shells that renjun had gifted him, he wonders how it would be to live with the prince of the sea- to listen to the waves hit the coastline and create foam the pale feet would walk on, to hear the silent voice sing a melody foreign to yukhei`s ears and to pet the other’s skin like a daffodil's petal. 

Washed up books, wood, bottles and fishnets, renjun always picked them up, saying they're perfect for decoration. The books he would read despite the ink being smudged and many of the pages being missing, from the wood he made frames for his artwork, and bottles could be used to keep in all sorts of spices and plant seeds. The fishnets however adorned the windows and doors of the beach house. The doors were always open for yukhei.

Whenever yukhei finds clams and pearls inside, he gives the whites to renjun, who makes them into jewelry. All those pearl necklaces, bracelets, rings, hair pins and earrings laid in a box under the altar, waiting to be gifted to the prince.

But as time went by and the sun glimmered on the waters, renjun’s eyes looked at yukhei differently. His brows stood in place, lips in their natural curves and his eyes, they almost cried. They seemed to be dripping with worry and concern, making yukhei feel emotions he wished he wasn't capable of having. Especially towards the one he knows he doesn't deserve, renjun`s simply too good for him. Yet when those lips part and the expression on his face changes, the sun highlights the sculpted angles, making the sunset yukhei’s favourite.

The white cloth that clings onto renjun’s skin flutters like a dress when the sea brings a little wind. His hair sticks to his forehead and he starts to jitter. He just wanted to say something, yet the soft voice did not peek out, instead renjun let himself fall onto yukhei, making the latter hold onto him tightly around the waist, so that renjun wouldn't have to touch the sand.

As Renjun's face hid in Yukhei's chest they didn't need to maintain eye contact, relaxing the younger in the embrace. 

They stood there for a while, the waves tickling their feet whenever a tide came, and the sun did not yet want to fall asleep either, time had stopped for the two of them, and they didn't mind. They loved the sound of their hearts singing a ballad, while their breaths harmonized as a violin duet.

The wind died down, the sun fell asleep, yet the moon and stars took over. Yukhei craved the whispers, the warm fingers on his biceps and the shiny eyes looking up at him that said `walk me home`.

Though as yukhei didn't make a move, the fingers began to trail down his arms and their hands met, the fingers tying together and renjun pulling both of them away from the sea. Their feet swam in sand while they walked under the stars, and the moonlight serenaded.

Maybe renjun had been a little less brave than yukhei thought, because when the younger tippy toed in the tall grass and wrapped his arms around the taller`s neck, lips a centimeter away from touching, he simply couldn't do it. Renjun smiled, yet he was afraid, so afraid to actually make them touch. To taste the apples and pomegranates.

Though Renjun had no idea what he worried about exactly, it is Yukhei he prefers. He wanted to hit the other for not making a move either, but yukhei just didn't want to rush it. Cherishing the moment their lips talk to each other.

When Renjun had enough of waiting, he just went for it, their lips blending into one. The stars above them seemed to burst, the moonlight sonata could be heart despite the record player being broken and the warm wind made bells ring in their ears. 

To yukhei it felt like they had been born in the clamshell as the pearl instead of Venus. And he didn't mind it one bit. Instead he pulled renjun closer by his waist and let the moment last longer.


End file.
